


You Can Follow My Voice

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Giffoni, Darren gets a unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Follow My Voice

Sometimes when Darren sleeps, he hears voices. Most people would call this dreaming, but Darren knows that it's more likely the stress of his day coming to fruition once he's finally stopped repressing it enough to sleep. His brain will repeat words or phrases over and over again and he'll hear them all night; whispers coming from unfamiliar voices, taunting him.

Usually, these words are bits and pieces of whatever lines he's been having trouble learning or lyrics from a song he's had to rehearse one too many times. Tonight however, they're Hedwig lyrics, which is strange because that show had ended almost a week ago and he shouldn't still be stressing about it, particularly not in his sleep

Yet nevertheless they're there, drifting in and out of his head and making him restless, even though this song had usually been one that brought him peace of mind each time he performed it, a certain kind of secondhand redemption gifted to him through the character he was portraying. _So when you've got no other choice, you know you can follow my voice._

Darren stirs in his sleep, feeling himself drift to the surface of consciousness, knowing he's stuck in that space between asleep and awake. There's another voice now, but this time it isn't strange at all. "Darren?"

He forces his eyes open in response to the high, clear voice; so soft and sounding as if it were right next to his ear. Darren blinks, blearily moving his head to the right as something begins to come into focus, heart stuttering when he realizes who it is. “Chris?”

A hand moves to rest in his hair, scratching softly at his scalp and causing warm goosebumps to erupt across his skin. Darren’s missed that touch so much. 

He thought he’d lost Chris months ago, had truly believed, had honestly _feared_ that that fight would be the last time they ever spoke. Chris wanted something Darren couldn’t give him, something he wasn’t ready to give, not yet. Darren had to make a choice and he knew from the moment he flew out of LA that he’d made the wrong one. Any decision that excluded Chris from his future in any way would always be wrong, and despite the fact that Darren had been able to live his dream without the added pressure of coming out like Chris has begged him to do, Darren still walked the streets of New York feeling empty and never quite whole. 

That is, until now. Because even in Italy Chris has managed to find him and suddenly it’s like everything has finally clicked back into place.

“I’m sorry,” Darren immediately tries to reach out, to latch on and never let go again. He wants to say all of the words that had been building for too long, needs to tell Chris that leaving him behind had been a mistake and that he wants to take it all back, to start over. Before he can even open his mouth again however, he’s shushed.

“I know,” Chris reassures gently, his thumb brushing across the stubble on Darren’s cheek. Darren’s eyes burn at the familiarity, at the tender way in which Chris still touches him despite the distance and the silence and all that’s been left unsaid. “It’s fine. Everything will be fine.”

“Why are you here?” Darren asked as Chris shifts closer on the bed, settling their bodies against each other. Darren wants to sob as he realizes they still fit perfectly together, just like they always have. 

“I saw those pictures of you from Giffoni,” Chris whispers with a bit of a smile. “No offense, but you looked like shit.” His teasing expression drops a second later before turning somber again. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself like we talked about, have you?”

It’s the last straw, Darren unable stop the tears from filling up his eyes and sliding down his cheek. “I’m so tired.”

Chris nods, wiping the wetness away and pressing a kiss to Darren’s forehead. “I know.”

“No Chris, really,” Darren whimpers, feeling himself begin to tremble with the repressed emotion as it finally began to spill out. “I'm _tired_. Tired of hiding. Tired of playing this stupid fucking game. I shouldn’t be here... this isn’t right.”

They both know what he means. It’s everything they’d been fighting about for months before Darren left. “You're the only person who makes me feel like me.”

Darren is silenced by the kiss Chris places on his lips. Immediately, Darren grabs for him like a lifeline, pulling him onto his chest and opening his mouth wide, letting Chris twist their tongues together. Darren sighs in contentment, feeling that intimate connection that he’s only ever felt with this man and this man alone slowly begin to rekindle.

“I’ve missed you,” Chris says as he pulls away for a moment to speak. “I don’t care about anyone else. You can keep them around for as long as you need, I don’t care. I just want you.” Chris kisses him again. “I love you.” Darren thinks that now maybe Chris is crying too.

“I love you too,” Darren answers desperately, hoping Chris will actually believe him this time. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Chris squeezes Darren’s shoulder and shifts so that their bodies are slotted, the warm weight of his body allowing Darren to feel grounded for the first time in months. He hadn’t known just how truly lost he’d been until he Chris found him here, but he’s so, so grateful.

Chris pulls away, eyes raking over Darren’s face and expression turning stern. “You’re absolutely exhausted, you know that, right?. Remember what I told you about listening to your body? You haven’t been doing it.”

Darren shifts so that the warm weight of Chris’ crotch settles over his own. He hears Chris gasp in surprise, the pleasure of pressure where they’re both beginning to grow hard sending of jolt of electricity through Darren’s body and he know Chris can feel it too. “How about _you_ listen to my body?” Darren suggests with a wink, reaching up to suck at Chris’ collarbone.

He hears Chris blow out an amused huff. “You’re so cheesy, fuck. I missed you so much,” Chris moves his leg so that’s he’s pressed up further against Darren, rocking his hips down hard and causing them both to moan simultaneously. 

Darren immediately meets the thrust, and soon the two of them are moving together, pleasure surging throughout his entire system, whole body buzzing with the ecstasy of finally feeling free and at home and so, so right.

Suddenly though, everything pauses. The space around him is emptier than it was before and Darren is confused for a moment as he realizes there’s no longer a weight on top of him. He’s cold. He turns his head, peeling his eyes open and blinking against the bright sunlight and wait, when did the sun come up?

Darren’s arms flail - reaching out for Chris and finding only empty air.

Darren’s still hard, and it takes him a moment to realize he’s gripping himself over his boxers. His cheeks are wet with tears and his forehead sticky with sweat. “Chris?” he asks tentatively.

Silence.

No. Darren sits up in bed, searching his surroundings and finding only his spacious Italian hotel room, a gorgeous view of the sea glittering just outside the bay windows next to his bed as the sun begins to rise. It’s beautiful. Only the best for international movie-star Darren Criss.

He looks around the room, desperately hoping for clues. His heart aches as he realizes that everything was exactly how he’d left it the night before; no laptop charging on the bedside table, no pair of boxer briefs slung unceremoniously onto the floor, no smudged pair of glasses accidentally tangled somewhere within the bed sheets. No Chris. He’d only just been dreaming.

_Alone again in some new wicked little town._


End file.
